Motivos
by oOoCris-chanoOo
Summary: Qual será o motivo da raiva de Ichigo ao ver Orihime tão próxima de Ulquiorra? Desculpem, sou péssima em summary...  P


_Disclaimer: Bleach pertence à Tite Kubo... E se aquele infeliz não deixar a Orihime com o Ichigo eu faço questão de arrancar a pele dele... ù.ú_

_**

* * *

**_

_**Motivos**_

Lá estava ela, com a mão estendida na direção onde deveria estar Ulquiorra, o que havia acontecido entre eles? Será que ele se apaixonara por ela? Logo que me veio esse pensamento, meu coração disparou, feroz, uma raiva me consumiu, cerrei meus punhos, cenas dos dois não saiam da minha cabeça, mas o que será que era isso o que eu estava sentindo? Por que fiquei tão nervoso? Percebi logo depois, aquela garota, tão doce, ingênua, não poderia guardar rancor de ninguém, nem mesmo das pessoas que lhe fazem mal, Inoue Orihime era assim mesmo, seria incapaz de ver aqueles ao seu redor, inimigos ou amigos sofrendo.

Ela virou-se para mim, os olhos mareados, e, no momento em que seus olhos encontraram os meus, ela não conteve as lagrimas que caiam uma após a outra, ela seguiu em minha direção, ajoelhou-se ao meu lado e olhando meus ferimentos, pôs-se a se desculpar.

-Desculpa, Kurosaki-kun, eu não pude fazer nada pra te ajudar, se você não tivesse vindo atrás de mim, você estaria bem, eu só atrapalho, me desculpe, por favor...

Eu não acreditei no que ela falava, ela se desculpava pelo que havia acontecido comigo, num impulso, coloquei minha mão sobre a sua, fazendo-a olhar para mim, nos encaramos por um tempo, até que ouvimos Ichida gemer de dor do outro lado, desviamos o olhar para ele e logo depois a Capitã Unohana aparece.

-Orihime, vá cuidar dos ferimentos do Quincy, eu cuidarei de Kurosaki Ichigo.

Inoue olhou rapidamente para mim e logo se levantou indo em direção de Ichida.

-Kurosaki, você precisa ajudar o comandante e os outros capitães rápido, ou Aizem vai destruir Karakura.

Unohana me levou rapidamente para o campo de batalha, todos já haviam terminado suas lutas e saíram vitoriosos, resolvemos nos juntar para atacarmos todos de uma vez, afinal, só faltavam três inimigos, no momento do ataque, uma flecha se destacou em meio aos Shinigamis, percebe que Ichida e Inoue já estavam lá também, voltei ao ataque e notei que Aizem olhava com certo sorriso de satisfação para Inoue, nesse momento, uma raiva tomou meu corpo, não suportava ver ele a olhando como se fosse um brinquedo, todos pararam o ataque quando varias gargantas se abriram liberando Gillians e Hollows mantendo os Shinigamis ocupados demais para atacar Aizem. Surpreendi-me quando perdi Aizem de vista, quando Inoue gritava de dor.

Olhei em sua direção e vi Aizem com a mão encravada no peito de Inoue, o sangue escorrendo pelo canto de sua boca, suas pernas tombaram, fazendo-a cair, meu corpo queimava, a raiva que me consumia não era nada comparada ao fogo que tomava conta de mim, senti a mascara se formando em meu rosto, alguma coisa também se moldava aos meus braços, nada mais me interessava a não ser tirar a vida daquele Shinigami maldito.

Deixei a fúria me controlar, fui velozmente em direção a Aizem, já estava sentindo seu corpo sendo cortado pela minha Zanpakutou, de repente, Inoue se põe a frente de Aizem, como se o protegesse e em seu rosto, um sorriso sombrio se formou, seus olhos eram de um vermelho carmim, não só as córneas, mas todo o olho, não havia mais sangue em seus rosto, não dava para reconhecê-la daquele jeito, não era a mesma Inoue, algo havia tomado conta de seu corpo e o culpado era Aizem.

Voltei a olhar para Aizem, mas ele não estava mais lá, procurei-o ao redor, vi Hitsugaya e o comandante Genryuusai lutando contra ele, afinal, quanto tempo eu fiquei ali paralisado olhando Inoue daquele jeito? Sua voz continuava a mesma, doce, o que fez lembra daquela inocente Inoue.

-Kurosaki, você pode estar achando que eu sou a mesma, mas não sou. Aquela Inoue Orihime que te amava, que faria de tudo para te salvar morreu há um tempo. Sabe, você demorou demais, o amor se transformou em ódio, e aquela vontade de te proteger se inverteu também, agora eu só quero te matar. O que você prefere morrer pelas minhas mãos ou tirar a vida da pessoa que você veio resgatar?

Impossível, aquela não era a Inoue, suas palavras não transmitiam nenhum sentimento, ela me atacou, não tinha percebido nem que ela carregava consigo uma Zanpakutou, só tive tempo de me proteger, ela estava muito rápida, não deixava nenhuma brecha para eu atacar, eu já estava cansado, de guarda baixa quando ela mais uma vez me atacou,percebi que não teria tempo para me proteger,quando ela finalmente estava cara-cara comigo,seus lábios tocaram de leve nos meus. Um flashback passou pela minha mente.

_Vi Inoue se despedindo de mim a declaração que ela fez, suas lagrimas caindo sobre meu rosto, sua mão segurando a minha e seu rosto se rosto se aproximando do meu e logo depois se afastando, ela disse que o amor havia se transformado em ódio,não podia ser,ela mesma disse que fosse para se apaixonar cinco vezes, queria que fosse pela mesma pessoa. _

Outras imagens tomaram conta da minha cabeça, agora ela estava encurralada num canto, algo começou a atacá-la, ela gritava por mim, sangrava, até que não se ouvia mais sua voz, ela estava caída no chão. A Inoue que agora me atacava, será que ela falou a verdade quando disse que antiga Inoue havia morrido?

Aquelas imagens não saiam da minha cabeça, senti meu corpo fraquejar, não tinha força nem pra me manter de pé, eu fui incapaz de salva-la, como ela havia dito, eu demorei demais. Ela viu meu estado e com certo sorriso presunçoso no rosto veio atacar-me, mas logo parou bruscamente, gemia, agarrou a cabeça, gritava, parecia estar sofrendo algum ataque elétrico, pois seu corpo se contorcia muito.

-Você está morta, você está morta, como? Como? Como?

Suas palavras não faziam muito sentido, seu corpo parou de se contorcer, parecia estar mais calma e lentamente, olhou para mim e reconheci seus doces olhos, mas havia dor também no seu olhar.

-Kurosaki-kun, me desculpe, não vou conseguir me controlar por muito tempo, por favor, você tem que me matar, ou Aizem vai destruir Karakura.

-NÃO! Eu não posso te matar, vamos matar Aizem e fazer você voltar ao normal.

-Se você não o matar, eu farei a chave do rei, ele precisa dos meus poderes para construí-la, só eu posso fazer isso, por isso você tem que matar ambos, por favor, Kurosaki-kun, eu não quero ferir ninguém, muito menos você, eu morreria mais feliz se fosse em seus braços...

Uma expressão de dor atravessou seu rosto e de novo, aquela outra Inoue tomou seu corpo de novo. Ela me atacou me defendi sem muito trabalho, as palavras dela pairavam sobre a minha cabeça, ela queria proteger a todos quando decidiu vir ao Hueco Mundo, eu não podia deixar o verdadeiro motivo da vinda dela ser em vão, foi a decisão mais difícil que já tomei na vida, mas decidi atender seu pedido e logo depois ela veio atacar - me, não precisei fazer esforço para detê- la, percebi que ela não era tão rápida, eu havia ficado abalado com a idéia de lutar contra ela,mas agora estava convencido.

Eu não queria feri-la muito, seria apenas um golpe e quando achei uma brecha, deferi um único ataque em sua direção, acertando-a em cheio seu rosto ficou paralisado com a surpresa de meu ataque e logo depois o vermelho em seus olhos foi desaparecendo, até que voltaram ao normal, lágrimas se formaram e logo caíram de seus olhos, um sorriso se abriu e mesmo ferida, se aproximou de mim e pousou sua cabaça em meu peito, abracei-a, meu coração doía, uma dor forte, a pior que já sentira, percebi que era ciúme o que senti quando a vi de mãos estendidas para Ulquiorra, gostaria que ela tivesse ido até o fim quando se despediu de mim e finalmente percebi que não fui ali para salvar uma amiga e sim para salvar a garota que eu amava. Abracei-a mais forte

-Obrigada, Kurosaki-kun...

Sua voz estava fraca, levantei seu rosto para que pudéssemos olhar um para o outro,seus olhos se fecharam,aproximei meu rosto do seu, deixei meus sentimentos me controlarem, beijei-a, nunca havia sentido algo igual, para minha tristeza, senti seu corpo desfalecendo em meus braços e logo lembrei: "eu morreria feliz se fosse em seus braços'', afastei meu rosto do dela, vi que havia um sorriso em seu rosto, agarrei-me mais ainda a ela, ela estava morrendo e eu não podia fazer nada ,deitei-a no chão, algo molhou seu rosto, nesse momento notei que estava chorando.

Alguém se aproximou. Hacchi, um dos Vaizzards estava ao meu lado, olhei ao redor, a luta havia acabado, reconheci o corpo de Aizem caído num canto, Matsumoto, Hitsugaya, Renji, Ishida, Sado e Rukia estavam ao redor, será que eles viram que fui eu quem havia matado Inoue?

Percebi também que Matsumoto e Rukia choravam e ao ver isso, meu corpo pesou mais ainda, encarei o chão, derrotado, podíamos ter ganhado a luta, mas a que preço? Senti a mão de Hacchi pousar em meu ombros e logo depois se afastou de mim e caminhou em direção ao corpo de Inoue. Algo como se uma barreira apareceu cobrindo o corpo de ambos e de alguma forma ligando uma à outra.

Hacchi liberou toda a sua reiatsu, todos observavam. Logo a reiatsu dele foi se enfraquecendo seu corpo estava desaparecendo, ele olhou para seus companheiros Vaizzards fez um leve movimento com a cabeça, que logo todos imitaram, como se o cumprimentassem e seu corpo desapareceu. Sua barreira no corpo de Inoue demorou um pouco a desaparecer, mas logo que desapareceu Inoue abriu os olhos assustada, respirando rápido, como se tivesse sido resgatada de um afogamento, seus olhos espantados logo encontraram os meus, num piscar de olhos eu estava ao seu lado tão surpreso quanto ela, mais muito feliz em vê-la bem e viva.

Ajudei - a a ficar sentada, mais uma vez ela colocou a cabeça sobre meu peito e mais uma vez abracei-a forte. Hacchi havia se sacrificado para salva-la,queria poder agradecê-lo pelo que havia feito. Fiquei ali abraçado com ela algum tempo, nossos amigos ainda estavam ali perto de nós, mas não se atreviam a chegar mais perto.

-Kurosaki-kun... O que aconteceu comigo... Cadê o...

Não a deixei terminar a pergunta, encostei meu rosto no seu, ela ficou corada, mais uma vez deixei meus sentimentos tomarem conta de mim e mais uma vez a beijei, estava muito feliz em saber que aquele não seria o ultimo beijo entre mim e ela e que agora tinha mais uma pessoa por quem continuar lutando e protegendo.

_**Owari...**_

_

* * *

_

_Tá ai... Curtinha mas bonitinha! *-*_

_Espero que gostem..._

_Bjinhus ;*_

Reviews please! *.*

**_Cris-chan_**


End file.
